This disclosure generally relates to reclosable flexible storage containers (e.g., pouches) whose interior volume is hermetically sealed (i.e., airtight) when the container is closed. In particular, this disclosure relates to airtight reclosable storage containers that can be collapsed by removal of air from the interior.
Collapsible reclosable storage containers typically include a flexible, airtight pouch, an opening through which an article is inserted inside the pouch, a zipper for closing the opening and hermetically sealing the pouch, and a one-way valve through which excess air is removed from the pouch. A user places an article into the pouch through the opening, seals the opening, and then removes air from the pouch via the one-way valve. During air removal, a compressible article contained therein may be significantly compressed so that it is easier to transport and requires substantially less storage space.
For one category of compressible reclosable storage pouches, air is removed from the interior volume via one or more one-way valves, each one-way valve being a channel or vent that allows air to escape when the contents of the pouch are compressed, but prevents the return of ambient air into the pouch when the pressure is released. Typically the contents are compressed and air inside the pouch is forced out when the user presses down on or rolls the pouch and its contents. The volume of the entire contents can be greatly reduced by forcing the air out of the pouch through the one-way valves. However, if a one-way valve channel is disposed adjacent and parallel to a bottom seal, it is possible that a user could accidentally place his hands over the channel. In that situation, when the user presses down on the pouch, the pressure on the channel would make it more difficult to expel air through the now-blocked channel. In some known compressible pouches, it is difficult for a user to start the air egress from the pouch due to the small number of channels available for the air to exit. If the number of air egress channels or vents is small, these channels can be easily blocked by the items inside the pouch.
There is a need for an improved construction for compressible storage containers that overcomes the foregoing disadvantages.